


Shh, Its Just a Dream

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much blood, so much of his <em>friend's</em> blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, Its Just a Dream

John’s nightmare is always the same…

He comes around the corner of the low building in front of Bart’s to see Sherlock’s body lying motionless on the pavement.

John rushes to the broken body of his friend. Being a doctor, he already knows that Sherlock is beyond hope of care. But he hopes anyway.

He pushes through the small group of people gathered around the body. “I’m a doctor, let me come through, let me through, please. He’s my friend.” The words sound slow and far off, as if they aren’t coming from his mouth at all but from everywhere. 

Sherlock’s hair is matted with blood and some of it has splattered over his pale face. Sherlock’s eyes are open wide and staring into the sky. Blood is pooling in the low spots of the sidewalk, mixing with the rain that has begun to fall. 

So much blood, so much of his _friend’s_ blood.

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to end. There was too much left to do, too much left to say to this man who had saved him from being alone.

John reaches down to grasp Sherlock’s wrist and check for a pulse, even though he knows there will be none. The limp feel of Sherlock’s arm, the dead weight of it makes John feel like he’s going to vomit. He looks at his friend’s face.

Sherlock’s eyes fix on him. The once brilliant, icy blue (how could anyone’s eyes be that blue?) has started to cloud over, but they are staring up at John just the same.

 _“I did this for you, John. I’ve saved you.”_ Sherlock’s lips don’t move, but John can hear the words in his head. 

That is when John wakes up with a jerk, the scream locked in his throat and coming out as more of a gasping, choking sound. At least he doesn’t wake up wailing anymore.

An arm wraps around John in the dark and pulls him close. “Shh, John. I’ve got you.” Sherlock’s voice rumbles into John’s ears and he can feel the dream scattering, becoming distant. The warm, solid body holding him calms his racing heart and brings him back to reality. He takes John’s left hand in his and intertwines their fingers, causing their matching titanium bands to quietly clink together.

The events from the dream happened so long ago - over 20 years now. They still come back to John on rare occasions, but Sherlock is always there to soothe and comfort him. Sherlock tells him they are a response to stress and a representation of loss.

Their son is leaving for university in four days.


End file.
